Life of fionna
by loveandloyalty365
Summary: Tired of always being stuck inside of the pizzeria of freddy fazbear's, fionna decided's that she finally want's to take her first steps outside into nature. But will this be a good thing or a bad thing? Note- this is about foxy and chica's daughter.
1. intro

_**hi everyone i decided to make a new story...this was just a idea that came in my head so yeah enjoy i guess! also i might start making some oc's. (BONNIE IS A GIRL IN THIS STORY)**_

**~?'s pov~**

_(__**sigh**__) another boring day in the pizzeria, i'm just watching the big kids and little kids run around the pizzeria having fun, playing together, or eating pizza. you guys are probably wondering who i am?, allow me to introduce myself, my name is fionna, fionna the pirate fox and i'm a 16 year old half animatronic half human. Yes i am related to foxy the pirate foxy, how? because he is my father and he married my mother is chica the chicken before they had me. Right now i'm just sitting in pirate's cove with my dad watching my mom is preform with my aunt bonnie and uncle freddy, or at least that's what i think of them as. My mom and aunt bonnie just pretend to be sisters while my father and uncle freddy pretend to be brother's, and besides they want me to call them that so why the heck not? But that's besides the point, the real reason of all of this is because my parents won't let me into the outside world where i can roam around and have a little more space to be free, but instead i'm stuck in this pizzeria every single day and night. Why? because my parent's won't ever let me, they think i'm going end up getting hurt or something._

**_~Flashback to when fionna was 5 years old~_**

_~fionna was in her room in pirates cove looking out of window to see a beautiful sunset, her parents had happen to walk into her room and see her~_

_**chica**__\- hi fifi what are you doing?_

_**fionna**__\- (sigh) looking out the window...mommy daddy why can't i go outside?_

_**chica**__\- fifi your father and i already talked about this...we don't want you getting hurt or taken by any predators that want to hurt you...very badly._

_**foxy**__\- your mother be right fionna...we don't want to risk losing our little girl now would we?_

_**fionna**__\- pwease pwease pwease?_

_**chica**__\- we are sorry fifi_

_**fionna**__\- (pouts) i don't like woo guy's any more_

_~she runs to her bed and hides under the covers, foxy and chica get upset but soon finds an idea~_

_**foxy**__\- fionna if you don't come out...were going to tickle you_

_~fionna says nothing, she just still sits and pouts under her covers~_

_**foxy**__\- okay then here i come!_

_~he runs over to fionna, takes the covers off of her and starts to tickle her. She goes from sad and pouting to happy and giggly~_

_**fionna**__\- s-stop t-that tickles hehehe_

_**foxy**__\- i will stop if you promise to never get all pouty on us ever again_

_**fionna**__\- okay i pwomise_

_~he stops tickling her and picks her up to give her a loving hug, chica soon joins in too~_

_**chica**__\- look at us...we are one happy family_

_**foxy**__\- we sure are lass...we sure are _

**_~End of flashback~_**

_Yep that's exactly how i remembered it. Even when i was growing up i still would ask them over and over again but the answer was still no unfortunately so i gave up after a while. But now that i feel like i'm old enough to be outside on my own, I'm going to ask my parents if i finally go out after all of these years. I just hope this time they actually say yes. But if it doesn't work, let's just say i might have a few tricks up my sleeves._

_**welp that is enough for today. Hopefully you like what i am writing so far. until next time goodbye **_

_**-your's truly love and loyalty365**_


	2. Chapter one- birthday wish

_**life of fionna**__**chapter one has come (since i got board)...anyway enjoy**_

_**~no one's pov~ **_

_it was a quiet and peaceful evening at the pizzeria, once all the families left of course. Fionna was in her room at pirates cove while her parents uncle and aunt were talking in the dining room area._

_**~end of pov~**_

_**fionna**\- ugh this is so dumb...i don't understand why i can't go outside. Well i'm sixteen about to turn seventeen...maybe this time they will actually let me go outside since my birthday is in three days._

_~as fionna kept mindlessly staring out of her window she got a knock from her door~_

_**chica**\- fifi it's me...can i come in?_

_**fionna**\- sure thing mom_

_~chica comes in and smiles at her precious gift from above~_

_**chica**\- (__**sigh**__) look at you...my little girl is growing up so fast._

_**fionna**\- (__**laughs**__) mom i'm not little anymore._

_**chica**\- well you know what i mean _

_**fionna**\- so what's up?_

_**chica**\- nothing...just checking om you is all_

_**fionna**\- i'm fine mom...see_

_**chica**\- i know i know...but it's my job as a mother to check on their offspring._

_**fionna**\- well you have a point their...hey mom uh while you are here...can i ask you something?_

_**chica**\- what is fifi?_

_**fionna**\- well uh my birthday is in three days...you know that right?_

_**chica**\- how could i forget?_

_**fionna**\- oh um...well i was wondering if i could...GO OUTSIDE FOR MY BIRTHDAY?_

_~chica didn't know what to say on one hand she wan't to say yes but on the other hand she wanted to say no. She knows that her daughter really wants to go outside, It would break fionna's heart if she said no but she also wanted to protect her~_

_**chica**\- well uh..._

_**fionna**\- it's a yes?_

_**chica**\- no_

_**fionna**\- (__**frowns**__) it's a no?_

_**chica**\- i didn't say that either it's a maybe...me and your father have to talk about this._

_**fionna**\- oh okay._

_**chica**\- well i guess i will go now._

_~chica leaves her daughter and her room and goes back with the gang, while fionna sighs and lays down in her bed. She began talking to her little plush cupcake ''Clyde''~_

_**fionna**\- (__**sigh**__) what am i going to do Clyde...i feel like your the only one who understands me._

_~Clyde said nothing, instead he made a squeaking sound when she hugged him. Fionna began to feel sleepy, so she just layed down and fell asleep~_

_~two hours later~_

_fionna woke up to the sounds of two people screaming or at least arguing with each other having a different statement of what they think about this ''topic''. And it sounded like her parents._

_**foxy**\- i don't want her going out there chica._

_**chica**\- well what was i suppose to tell her foxy? i can't just say no it would break her heart._

_fionna didn't like when her parents screamed or argued with each other. Usually when this happens she would get upset and cry softly, no surprise though she was already crying hot tears she didn't like it not one bit. Just then her parents came in through her door._

_**foxy**\- fionna we need to talk._

_**cliffhanger what will happen? find out next chapter :)**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


End file.
